Of Boyfriends and Dates
by schritttempo
Summary: After they got to know each other and built a fragile relationship, Evan dropped the bomb on her. A date. Atlantis style which started with a picnic on a pier, followed by watching a movie and ending with having sex. If all went well. girl!McKay/Lorne


Title: Of Boyfriends and Dates  
Fandom: Stargate Atlantis  
Pairing: girl!McKay/Lorne  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: K-I-S-S-I-N-G (XD) none  
Summary: After they got to know each other and built a fragile relationship, Evan dropped the bomb on her. A **date**. Atlantis style which started with a picnic on a pier, followed by watching a movie and ending with having sex. If all went well.  
Disclaimer: The story is fictional; I make no money with this. The characters belong to someone being less me.

Lorne had asked her out.

2 months after her _sobb-down_ at the pier (nothing she or Evan would _ever mention again_) and countless lunch/dinner meetings later the Major waited one morning at the door to the labs and asked her out.

His presence down at the science department had lost it's novelty after 9 days. Post-Duranda (Meredith was adamant to make that into a new timeline) Sheppard's social visits and coffee/jello deliveries had decreased to zero while Lorne dropped in once a day (after riling up Parrish). The Lantean rumor mill had had a field day (week).

John didn't comment on them so Meredith didn't either. In fact, they didn't talk _at all_. Teyla and Ronon were confused by Earth's _'Ignore-the-problem-until-it-goes-away'_ game she and John were currently playing on and off duty. But, to Mer's utter amazement, Ronon would sit sometimes with Evan and they would talk caveman-ish.

So after 2 months of getting to know each other and building a fragile relationship, Evan had dropped the bomb on her. A **date**. Atlantis style which started with a picnic on a pier, followed by watching a movie and ending with having sex. _If all went well._

'Honestly Mer, this looks _fine!_' Laura Cadmann assured her for the 5th time.

'Laura, I don't want to look _fine,_ I want to look **hot!**'

Cadmann rolled her eyes.

'Okay Meredith. You look totally hot and if I were a lesbian I would do you on the spot!' Laura announced rather loud and and made Zelenka snort out his moonshine he'd been sipping.

'Ewww.' Laura giggled.

'I understand your function here' Meredith said to Laura, 'hell, I invited you-'

'Begged me!' Cadmann corrected her, smirking. Mer ignored her and continued, 'but what are _you_ doing here, Radek?' she finished with a growl.

Radek shrugged and pointed to Cadmann. 'Ask her.'

Meredith's head whipped around to face Laura again.

Cadmann held up her hands. 'Hey, I thought you might need the support. He _is_ your best friend after all.'

Mer scowled. She hated it when Cadmann (of all people!) made sense.

'Okay, okay.' She muttered and mustered herself in the bathroom door mirror once again.

Mer hadn't exactly dressed up for the occasion (black leggins and dark blue T-shirt-dress) but she did look different and hot-ish. Okay, so she had curled her hair deliberately and allowed Cadmann to do her nails, so what?

Meredith turned and smiled (more like grimaced) at Laura and Radek (who hadn't moved all evening from his spot on her bed) and left.

As it turned out, Evan (in a pale blue dress shirt, looking good enough to eat) had planned a different 'Atlantis style' date for them. He took her to the mainland with a Jumper and they watched the sun set while walking along the beach. Meredith talked about giving up the piano and picking up science and Evan told her tales about growing up with 3 older brothers and his growing interest for painting.

One by one the first stars appeared when Evan eased out of their embrace and kissed her. He didn't said anything, he just bend down and pressed his lips on Mer's in a first, chaste kiss...

'So', he started eventually when the pair made their way back to the Jumper, 'expectations exceeded?'

Meredith snorted but felt herself blushing. While she had hoped for the kiss to happen, the improvised groping session that had followed had both surprised and pleased her.

'Yes, yes you did.'

Lorne grinned at her in a manner that reminded her of Sheppard and Mer felt guilty for a second.

'Cool. Ronon was right after all. He told me you would like the beach.'

'Oh? Are you two BFF's now?' Mer asked, slightly annoyed about her teammate.

Evan laughed. 'Not exactly. When I told him I asked you out, he gave me the satedian version of the _big brother speech._'

Mer took the Co-pilot seat next to Evan who started the pre-flight check.

'He gave you the what?'

Lorne chuckled. 'Ah, right. You don't have a big brother. In general it goes like: You hurt my sis, I will hurt you.'

Mer nodded but refrained from telling Lorne that this was also the _big sister speech._

Evan continued, 'Ronon told me: You hurt her, and no one will ever find your remains. It sounded quite impressive.'

Mer scowled. Who did Ronon think he was? 'I can't believe he said that. Big lummox...'

Evan smirked at her. 'What? He loves you.' On a whim he added 'Everyone on your team loves you, Meredith. Even John does, in his own way.'

Mer flinched. _Yeah right._

Evan patted her left hand and and squeezed it.

'I do too.' he said softly but didn't look at her.

She swallowed nervously. Her hands became clammy.

'Well, you're my boyfriend. Of course you do.' she said and bit back a groan.

_Moron!_

Lorne laughed and squeezed her hand again.

'Cool' he commented smiling and called Atlantis to announce their arrival.

_Yep, best date ever!_

R&R, please. Thank U!


End file.
